


Small Time Witch Small Story: Body Shots

by Ashleigh9157



Category: Lady Sif - Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard, Warriors Three - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleigh9157/pseuds/Ashleigh9157
Summary: It’s your first time hanging out with Thor and his friends. Naturally, you teach him Midgardian traditions like body shots.





	Small Time Witch Small Story: Body Shots

Asgard, like much of the Nine Realms, was a weird place. Technologically advanced in space and dimensional travel but they still rode horses. They revered magic and spoke like their lines were written by Willie Shakes himself. Somehow, Earth seemed so much more advanced but not evolved in the least. 

If there is one commonality Asgard and Midgard share it’s that they love a good party. They needed very little to have an excuse to throw one and they lasted into the wee hours. It had been a long time since you were able to have that much fun. So, when Odin suggested a feast to welcome you as the Princess of Asgard, you jumped at the chance. 

This was the first time Thor was meeting you. Of course, you had already know him. It was a little unsettling at first how comfortable you felt with him. After a few moments he warmed up to you just as much. It was not long before he was laughing too loudly and the two of you were acting like idiots. Fairly typical of your relationship. Loki would roll his eyes at the two of you but he secretly loved it. That didn’t matter tonight because Loki was still on Vanaheim. 

Thor introduced you to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They were a good time. Idiots to be sure but fun none the less. Sif was slow to warm up to you. She was jealous that you found favor with Loki. According to Volstagg Sif and Loki had a long not so secret affair. She originally came on to him to make Thor jealous. Loki delighted in the fact that Thor never cared. After a while she kept doing it to find physical comfort. Sif was not exactly an eligible bachelorette in Odin’s court. Men were either intimidated or disgusted by her. You felt for her. When you didn’t act like the jealous wife around her, she was eager to party with the lot of you. 

After the feast was over Odin excused himself and the real party started. Volstagg told wild stories of battles and Hogun was quick to correct his exaggerations. Thor kept a protective arm draped over the back of your chair and you leaned your head on his shoulder. He kept teasing you about the small amounts of liquor you consumed which awoke your competitive nature. 

“Your tiny human liver can’t handle Asgardian liquor” he said with a booming laugh. 

“Try me, old man! Anyone ever heard of body shots?” They looked at you confused but intrigued. “Ok. I need small glasses, salt and a lime or citrus of some kind.” Thor sent one of the staff to procure all of the items you requested. You explained how to do a body shot and volunteered Sif to take the first shot. You sprinkled salt on Thor’s hand, shoved a wedge of fruit into his mouth and instructed her to take the shot. When she grabbed the fruit out of his mouth Thor was smiling and you were certain their lips touched. They banged on the table and urged someone else to go. 

When it was your turn all the men backed away too afraid of what Loki would do if he found out. Since you didn’t much care, you enlisted Sif as your partner. To up the anti you sprinkled the salt on her neck. You licked her painfully slow, slammed your shot and full on kissed her. The juice of the citrus dribbled out of the corner of your mouths. When you came away with the wedge in your mouth the four men cheered goading you to do another. 

By the end of the night, Thor had to carry you to your room. Frigga’s staff was there to tend to your needs. Before Thor could leave the room you were tossing off your dress and underpinnings. One of the women hurried to hide your nakedness from him. He laughed and playfully hid his eyes. “Goodnight, Princess!” 

“G’night big brother.” He sure did like the sound of that. 

The next morning you cursed yourself for not bringing sunglasses. The great hall was much too bright. You flopped down in a chair next to Thor and groaned at the sound of all the hustle and bustle of the court. With your magic you summoned a glass of water and partially froze it. 

Thor’s eyes widened as he watched you drain the glass in one gulp. “You use seiðr too? Loki could not have found a more perfect woman for himself if he made you.” 

“Yeah well. Too bad he doesn’t want me.” You popped a grape into your mouth and looked away. 

“My brother is a stubborn ass. I don’t have the same intuition as my mother but I can tell you love him. I suspect that is why Odin agreed to this ludicrous plan of yours. Fear not, little sister. With time he will come around.” 

Everyone straightened up as Odin approached the table. He bid you all good morning and took his place at the head of the table. “Y/N, I trust my son and his friends showed you a good time last night.” They snickered remembering all of your shenanigans. 

“Father, it was Y/N who lead the evening. She held court like a proper princess.” 

You choked on your grape. Fandral patted you on the back laughing into his tea cup. 

“I am not certain a proper Princess goes around court licking her warriors but I’m glad you enjoyed your evening” Odin said with an amused smirk. 

All five of you stared at each other mouths agape. Volstagg broke the tension with raucous laughter while you buried your head into Thor’s side. “What happens in Asgard stays in Asgard” you whispered to him. He laughed and agreed to keep you out of trouble. 


End file.
